


Chaff That the Wind Drives Away

by StreakingHerculobus



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreakingHerculobus/pseuds/StreakingHerculobus
Summary: Gambit steps in to save Rogue from her own self-destructive tendencies. And other drabbles.





	1. has our freedom gone too far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to the prog rock album "Misplaced Childhood" by Marillion when I felt like writing this. Not as many words as I liked, but I hope to in the future include more works that illustrate the less glamorous aspects of their relationship.

Huddled in a secluded booth at a club that Remy had selected, Rogue, wearing bracelets of smoke, watched waves of people float in and out of focus. Safe in her own world, she distanced herself from the past...and from all the cruel jokes played on her. The gene lottery had been unforgiving, but not more so than her ill-fated love interest.

Oh, he was a cruel one.

Blinking red-brimmed eyes at the pulsing lights, even in her hindered state, she was not so delusional as to claim she wasn't cruel herself. But from her perspective he was the one who initiated the flirting, even though he knew nothing could ever come of it. Nothing serious, that is.

A blurry figure slid in opposite her. Remy garbled something in a strange voice and Rogue snickered, realizing this is one night she got more wasted than him.

A hand (and Rogue didn't remember Remy's being so large) reached over and clasped her covered forearm. Remy was saying something again, but over the growing din in her head (the drugs were wearing off) she couldn't tell what.  
  
Rogue let him guide her to her feet. She stumbled, but he quickly stabled her by the shoulders. Then he took her arm again, and unexpectedly, began to lead her further back in the room. Meanwhile, she couldn't take her gaze off the crowd behind them, the colors grinding and blending together. In the back of her mind past the haze and cheap euphoria alarm bells rang, albeit too quiet for Rogue to take any notice. She didn't care to.

Then a rush of air and she was thrown face first at the wall, her cheek pressed up against obscene graffiti. In the background she could hear the sound of fists on meaty bones mingle with the beat of the club's loudspeakers.

Vibrations from the bass traveling along the wall kept her occupied as the beating continued. At one point in her life she would've stepped in, explain how it was all just a misunderstanding. Inebriated people make mistakes, after all. But common across her moods now a seeping indifference.

She slowly turned around, her shoulders sliding over the wallpaper. She was still too out of it to stand under her own power.

Admittedly, she was kind of turned on by the sight which greeted her. With the knowledge that her true man was the one on top, and the man who dared impersonate him, out cold on the floor.

Remy drew up to his full height, breathing heavily. He wiped his chin with his sleeve and raised an accusing stare to meet dumb and unfocused eyes. Shaking his head, he decided to save the lecture for the morning when she would be able to comprehend speech.

He entertained no illusions, however. The accusations would no doubt go both ways. Both of them were stubborn to a fault.

Rogue could tell Remy was bursting with angry words, but for some reason he held it in. Why, she did not know. It wouldn't be their first shouting match in a public place. Nevertheless she felt relieved.

For a second time that night she let someone grab her by the arm and drag her where they pleased.


	2. dying for tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring a day in the life of a Rogue.

If you asked her on a scale from one to ten just how passionate she felt about mutant rights, you'd be surprised by the answer. Sure, she got ticked off whenever the media smeared them, and especially when Kelly was elected Senator. But on her own would she care to take steps?

For that she had a lot of respect for Professor Xavier. And- if she was being fair- for Mystique and Magneto.

At one point she would have done anything for the chance to live a normal life. No powers. No X-gene. She felt basically the same today. Except she wouldn't say anything. Xavier helped her on that front. She was not that desperate and reckless seventeen year old anymore.

Yet those seventeen year old's mistakes still haunted her. One of them taking the form of the Shield director before her.

Evidently he had taken the liberty of bugging her red Firebird.

They were stopped out on the highway. Shield had touched down in a helicopter when Nick Fury walked out.

"What do you want?" Rogue crossed her arms, her thighs resting against the grill of her car.

Nick spread his hands. "Can't I simply be checking up?"

Rogue's expression darkened. It was one of the terms of Shield's agreement with Professor Xavier. Sometimes she wished she had just taken her chances with Carol. But then reality would set in and she'd accept how this was the best situation she was going to get.

"Ah know Shield and ah know ya wouldn't be out here wastin' ya time if ya didn't want somethin'," she mumbled.

"Information," he clarified. "I need you to go in and find out who our mole is from the Hellfire Club."

"Shaw?" Rogue guffawed. "Are you crazy? Ah could go my whole life an' be perfectly content never crossing paths with him." She shook her head. "Plus ah thought ya had already established who it was the second arrest warrant ya put out on meh."

"Garwood seems clean. Either that or Frost is a lot better at shielding his mind than we fathom. I transferred him. But I won't be happy until I'm sure."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Listen, ah'd rather stay off their radar. But if ya bring me someone from within their organization, I'll find out for ya. I'm definitely not goin' in."

Nick stared her in the face, and she did her best to appear resolute. She wasn't really in a position to negotiate. A position to fight? Yes. But complications would ensue.

"Fine." He turned to go. "But only because you joined the girl scouts."

She smirked. "I'll be sure to pass that onto Scott."

Watching him lift off, she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She hoped Fury wouldn't get used to using her as an interrogator. That's one of the reasons she left the Brotherhood and joined Xavier.

 


	3. life is never easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in the life of a Rogue.

It was a basic rule that Rogue only use her draining ability as a last resort. In the meantime she had the superstrength, invulnerability, and flight powers to help fight. But against foes such as Juggernaut it usually came down to her touch.

Unfortunately, whatever gave Cain Marko his powers was much more potent than even Miss Marvel's alien DNA. And she would only be able to slow him down enough for the others to pry his helmet off.

For a few moments she'd be consumed by his same hatred, conducting the same mystical energy that made the Juggernaut so unstoppable. It hurt. Like hell.

She really wished she stayed home those missions.

"Rogue," Kitty stuck her head in. "Are you okay?"

Rogue nodded, her face buried in a pillow. "I'm fine. Just...keep Charles away. I don't know what I'd do."

Kitty studied her teammate worriedly. But there was nothing they could do at the moment. The Professor always said it was best that Rogue sort out powerful personalities like this best on her own in a controlled environment. So that they won't escape artificial walls later on. 

"I'll bring dinner up to you."

"You're a life saver, Kitty."

 


	4. sweet nothings to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubilee's inauguration into the X-Men.

Everyone knew about the X-Men. At least everyone like her did. Not just a group of mutants, but a group of superpowered mutants.

From others she has been around, who said to have met them before, she got the impression the X-Men were snobbish. That was disheartening because she knew they would never take in a chinese circus-act orphan like her.

She had made her way across the middle of the US and had found herself performing in a random mall in upstate New York. That is how she stumbled them.

Err, more like ran into Storm (she thinks, if she kept the X-Men from the rumors straight in her head) while she was fleeing a sentinel. She escaped luckily with their timely intervention. But after the commotion died down, Jubilee wasn't going to let this opportunity go. She had glimpsed the 'X' sewn into the brown jacket of one of their members. And when lightning struck out of nowhere indoors, it was plain who she bumped into.

Following them and sneaking onto their base was no biggie. Remaining undetected, however, was a different story. To be short, she eventually gave herself away, and Professor X, upon seeing her spirit, actually let her stay! It was the greatest moment, at least since the incident which took away her parents.

Now she was being given her "official" introduction by Storm, a dignified woman and probably on the strict side if Jubilee's hunches were correct.

"The mansion is now officially called the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. I believe the Professor already told you about the Massachusetts Academy?"

Jubilee frowned, not at all happy about the idea of going back to school, and even worse, leaving the X-Men.

As if reading her mind, Storm placed a hand on Jubilee's back and led her back to the kitchen area. "You can still be an X-Man later if you so desire. But education comes first. You have an opportunity that many mutants do not."

"What do you mean?"

"You've seen Nightcrawler, yes? If it wasn't for the image-inducer he'd be very hard-pressed to go out into public. I hope that you do not just get a high school education but that you go on to college and earn a degree that, if you're serious about helping out the mutant race, will help you lobby for our cause. But these are just a few possibilities before you, and you're still a teenager. So focus on enjoying that first, okay?" she smiled.

Jubilee nodded. School wasn't her thing. But she would not dismiss anything that would help mutantkind. She'd get a stuffy old degree if she had too. "But don't think I'm giving up on kicking butt!"

"Of course," Storm laughed, as they approached the smell of something delicious. "I believe Piotr offered to cook given the occasion."

They arrived to find that most of the team were already seated and talking. Jubilee listed them off in her head. Cyclops by Jean, the Professor at the head of the table, Wolverine kicked back in his seat, Beast, Nightcrawler looking around anxiously, and there was some pony-tailed girl hovering around Colususs in the kitchen who hadn't been here when Jubilee first snuck in.

"You can sit by me if you like," Storm offered. Apparently she had the left hand seat to Xavier. And on Jubilee's other side, there was Wolverine. Which was so cool.

Colussus and the other girl brought the food in together. The best looking lasagna and fresh warm bread on the side.

Nightcrawler took this opportunity to speak up. "Profezur, I will go zee to Rogue."

"I appreciate your concern, but she's on her way now," he replied nicely.

At that moment Rogue showed up, alongside the gorgeous man who she learned was called Gambit. He winked at her as they moved to the far end of the table to sit down.

"Now that everyone is situated," Xavier began. "I'd like to welcome our newest member." And Jubilee couldn't believe her ears.

"Jubilee," he turned to her. "It was a very brave thing you did, facing down that sentinel. While you're still a minor and needing to earn your high school diploma, I'd like to let you know there will be a spot waiting for you if you choose and when that time comes."

Scott cleared his voice and looked at her. "I have your badge right here. I do not recommend showing it off, boasting of it, etc. In fact I recommend keeping it in your room here at all times. The badge makes you a target, and while you have plenty of skill, there is a lot of training still to do. And also be aware- you've heard similar stuff before- but you will be representing our organization. You will be the face of the mutant race. And so its important how we behave and present ourselves. With that said, I'm delighted to deliver this honor."

Everyone clapped, aside from Wolverine, which was his nature, and Rogue, who didn't seem to be tuning in. Gambit clapped, but it was more slow, and his grin gave the impression it was for a different reason.

"T-thank you. I don't know what to say. I never expected..." she stuttered as they passed the badge to her.

"We normally don't accept members as young as yourself," Jean supplied. "But we have a good feeling about you. It's hard to explain."

"Why don't we go ahead and dig in," Beast toasted, as he reached for the pitcher of lemonade.

"Wait a minute," a voice quietly interjected. Glancing towards the source, it was Rogue. "Benny still hasn't got here."

Everyone froze for a miniscule second, Scott especially seemed affected, but Gambit beside Rogue, leaned over and began to whisper in her ear.

The others quickly resumed their activities. Jubilee wondered if this Benny was a sore subject.

After dinner, Jubilee was introduced to Kitty, who apparently substituted at the Massachusetts Academy while going to the local community college. So she would be seeing a lot of her in the future. Together along with Nightcrawler they washed dishes.

"I'm happy to have another girl closer to my age on the team," Kitty remarked. Me and Kurt were the youngest until you came along."

"But Jean and Rogue look closer to your age than me?"

Kitty quirked her head. "I guess that's true. But Jean is so "mature", and Rogue doesn't go out much. If I want to have fun on Saturday night, it's either Kurt or Piotr."

"What about Gambit? He seems like the wild type."

"Remy?" Kitty repeated. "He's offered to show us to town before, but trust me, he's on a completely different level. Half the time Logan has to drag his sorry butt back to base. From two states over!"

Kurt grinned. "Not ze best model X-Man."

"Yeah, Kurt's laughing because it irritates Scott. Practically everything does," Kitty explained. "A great leader though."

"He has to be, knowing the X-Men's reputation."

"Yeah, I've always said there's three people you don't cross. Scott, Remy, and Logan. I'd include Piotr, but he's a big softie on the inside."

"Aw, what about the fluffy dude?" Kurt whined.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Okay, you too. If it makes you feel any better."

Jubilee remembered that moment from dinner. "What about Benny? Did he used to be an X-Man?"

They all stopped what they were doing. Kitty searched for something to say. "Umm..."

But Kurt had it covered. "She gets confused sometimes as a result of her mutation. The last few days have been stressful. She'll be back to normal in no time."

"Ah." Jubilee made a note not to bring up the subject again. "So what exactly do you guys do for fun around here?"


End file.
